halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All Part Of The Plan
A mission goes awry and results in our heroines in a prison cell ---- “Well, great job you did there Jaeger.” Ryuko shifted her arms, the chains binding them rattling in response. Ryuko glanced over to her partner with a contemptuous scowl. The two were on their knees, arms chained above their head, in a dank, dark cell, their only light coming from the hazy fuzz of the energy shield ahead of them. “Don’t worry kiddo, all part of the plan.” Beatrix said, a look of smug satisfaction on her face Ryuko stared blankly at her “Uh-huh. All part of the plan. Get captured by Jackal pirates. Great plan. Fantastic plan” she growled, her sarcasm barely restrained. “Just you wait. It’ll all come together.” She chuckled “Wait, you’re expecting Zeke to come back? He’ll be in the wind, if he’s got any sense.” Ryuko said, referring to the third member of their little crew “He knows his job. And he’s better at keeping his metal than you. First hint of trouble and you detonated a plasma bomb.” She sighed “A major overreaction.” “Well, it woulda been great if the fuses worked.” Ryuko scowled The two sat in silence, their brief respite from one another’s barbs was broken by a small, but noticeable change to the ship. It seemed to lurch, inertia leaving it. The lights flickered, dimming some. Ryuko looked up, as the shield door in front of them began to fuzz, flickering in and out. Beatrix turned to Ryuko and gave a knowing smile “So, Zeke did his job. Time to set to work.” “Wait, this was your plan all along?! You crazy..” Ryuko started, launching into a long tirade. As her attention went to her own ranting, Beatrix focused on her restraints. Pulling herself up, so her feet were now against the ceiling. She pulled at the manacles, her delicate little fingers manipulating a tiny strip of metal, fiddling with the lock. It eventually yielded with a click, the manacles popping off. Holding onto them, she gracefully, returned her feet to the ground, showing off her gymnast-like poise. She stood there a few seconds, waiting for Ryuko to finish her rant. Running out of steam, Ryuko checked back to her partner to see how she was taking this. Seeing Beatrix freed caused her to stop mid sentence, mouth agape. “H-how’d you manage that?” she said, completely baffled by this Beatrix gave a grin, setting Ryuko on edge “There ain’t a prison in the galaxy that can hold Beatrix Jaeger. Now come on, we got work to do.” Beatrix popped off Ryuko’s manacles, and turned back to the failing shield door. As soon as it failed, she walked through, uncaring. Strolling up to the desk in the centre of the brig, holding their pillaged gear, the first thing she took was her ear piece. Thumbing it on, she placed it back over her ear “Zeke, that’s some fine work.” “Sure.” Zeke said, a little prideful. Beatrix Turned back to Ryuko, and gave a wide smirk “It’s all part of the plan.” Category:The Weekly